Survivor: Waterfall
|last_chances = Toriel |final_showdown = Bayonetta |previousseason = Pirate Lagoon |nextseason = Last Chances |}}Survivor: Waterfall is the thirty-first season of BambiTJ93's fanfic version of the reality television series Survivor, which premiered on January 26th, 2016. It was the first season written in 2016. Read the season here! The show premiered on January 26th, 2016 at 8pm with a special 90-minute premiere, then returned to its normal hour-long format in the following week. This is the first newbie season to have more than twenty-one players. Unlike Survivor: Battle Royale, however, there will be fewer double boot episodes. There are two major twists. The first twist will be the return of the Triple Twist, which will happen rather earlier than in the last two seasons it appeared in. In addition to this, there are five pairs in the game that have histories together; brothers Papyrus and Sans, father Frederick and daughter Nah, classmates Lemon and Sour, rivals Pit and Viridi, and co-workers Wario and Ashley. While pairs have existed before in previous season, this season will award the pairs if they make it all the way to at least Day 30, or at least become the final pair standing by the merge. In addition, they also believe they are the only 'pair twist' in the game. The reward ended up being a triple idol from last season. Exile Island also returns, and in the same style as in the early seasons; winning tribe gets to save someone from tribal council in the losing tribe. There are no hidden immunity idols, but the advantages from Prison Island return. However, in place of the tribe switch advantage will be the nullify advantage. Just like Prison Island, six advantages will exist on Exile Island; two of each. Once an advantage is used, it will be rehidden on Exile Island. After the merge, there was a single normal idol hidden on Exile Island. Bayonetta was named the winner in the final episode on March 18th, 2016, defeating Snap and Nah in a 4-3-2 vote. Nah also won $100,000 as the "Sprint Player of the Season", narrowly beating out Tremor and Bayonetta. This season was voted the Best Season Ever in the third TJ Awards Show, beating the likes of Last Chances and Dingo Canyon. Toriel was the only player from this season to return to play Survivor: Last Chances. She ended up placing 10th. Contestants INTRO Ta Keo: Sasha, Bayonetta, Red, Shantae, Nah, Peter Sam, Tremor, Sour, Mr. Krabs, Sans, Pit, Ashley Bayon: Dedede, Celeste, Viridi, Frederick, Toriel, Lemon, Wario, Snap, Homer, Papyrus, Ducky, Trinity :The '''Total Votes' is the number of votes a castaway has received during Tribal Councils where the castaway is eligible to be voted out of the game. It does not include the votes received during the final Tribal Council.'' The game Voting history Review The Season: Waterfall was a mid-tier season in the end results. Many good blindsides, but many things could have gone a lot better, like Trinity leaving earlier, Sans staying longer, and probably a more likable winner. Overall, Waterfall isn't one of the worse, but it's not one of the best. The Winner: Bayonetta was definitely an enigma of a winner. While she did what Dr. Mario and Minerva failed to do, Bayonetta is statistically one of the worst winners She was in the minority for most of the pre merge, and hardly won any challenges, mostly due to her holding back. Definitely one of the more strategic winners. Characters © Nintendo / Sega / Netherrealm Studios / Wayforward Tech. / HuniePot / Toby Fox / Hasbro Inc. / Nickelodeon / HiT Entertainment / Fox / Universal Studios / SWSU-Master Category:Seasons Category:Seasons with Exile Island Category:Seasons with Tribe Swap Category:Seasons with Guest Players